


Secrets (And How They're Discovered)

by mchks



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alcohol, Bedwetting, Crying, Diapers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Adachi learns a secret. Souji regrets not being more careful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't everyone's cup of tea, but that's just how it is on this bitch of an earth. If you've read the tags and you know what you're in for, go ahead! If not, please read the tags. It's kind of fucked up. Let me know if you like it!
> 
> Anyways! I'm not sure if I made Adachi too mean/not mean enough, I haven't played Persona 4 for 3 years. I think I did okay with balancing his public persona and true nature. This is also unbeta'd so. Good luck!

Placing the last envelope in the pile, Souji took a moment to stretch.

He’d been working more than usual lately, and it was taking a toll on his sleep schedule. He shrugged off his pyjama pants, letting them fall to his ankles. It was summer, and too hot to justify wearing pants to bed. He really only wore them when there was a possibility of someone walking into his room and seeing him. 

Because Souji Seta had a secret.

He wet the bed.

Thankfully, he’d been able to keep it from Nanako, but his mother, being the woman she was, had wrote all about it in her emails to Dojima. Upon his arrival, the man had awkwardly presented him a bag containing store-brand Junes pull-ups. Souji was thankful he’d brought his own. He had to wear the Junes’ ones once when he ran out, and they had leaked, leaving Souji to carefully time Nanako’s school schedule with the washing.

Crawling onto his futon, Souji arranged his blanket in a way that covered his body just enough, and closed his eyes.

Wait.

His phone.

_Shit._

The item in question was downstairs in his school bag, battery ever-so-slowly draining. Yosuke had spent hours on it today, because Souji’s had Solitaire which was apparently the best thing in the world when you’re waiting for fish to bite. That, and looking through your friends texts is apparently the funniest thing ever when he “texts like a suburban mom”. It wasn’t Souji’s fault that he liked using punctuation.

Kicking the blanket back off, he decided against pants. He’d heard Dojima go to bed while he had been folding envelopes, and it was way past Nanako’s bedtime. If Dojima saw him, it would be embarrassing at most. Creaking the door open, Souji stepped lightly into the hallway, avoiding the loose board at the top of the stairs. Nanako was a light sleeper.

The TV was still on downstairs. Huh. Dojima must’ve forgotten to turn it off after a few beers. It wasn’t unusual for Dojima to leave lights on, so Souji thought nothing of it. Walking over to the entryway, he found his bag and dug around until he found his phone, and then-

Oh god.

Adachi was lying on the futon, limbs spread out, looking straight at him. A lazy smile spread across the other man’s face. He laughed.

“Hey, Souji-san! That’s certainly a new look for you!”

Souji did the only thing he could think of. He bolted up to his room, and shut the door.

-

The next time Adachi was over, it was for dinner.

Souji had prepared dinner for Dojima and Nanako, but heated up leftovers for himself and gave his still-warm food to the other man. He wasn’t going to be rude to a guest, especially a guest who knew his secret.

“Thish is sho good, Souji-san!” Adachi spoke through a mouthful of food. Souji smiled, but his heart wasn’t in it. Even kids could eat with their mouth shut. After Nanako went to bed, Souji worked on schoolwork at the table, Adachi chatting away with Dojima about something or other. Then, around 12, the moment Souji had dreaded arrived. His uncle passed out on the couch. A few minutes of relative silence passed, Adachi watching something on the TV, Souji’s pen marking across the paper. Then, Adachi broke the silence.

“Hey, Souji. Could you bring me another beer?”

It was almost a relief. Nothing about him, just a simple request. Souji went and brought the man his drink, but as he went to sit down he felt a hand on his ass.

“No diaper tonight, huh?”

Souji’s face felt hot. He was sure he was blushing a bright red. He made a noise of acknowledgement, and gathered up his work. He didn’t wear a pull-up that night.

Waking up, he knew how much an idiot he had been. He'd let his temper get the best of him. Assessing the damage, he prayed nobody was awake yet. 

Souji stripped off his sheets, balling them up. The smell of urine hung in the room, a painful reminder of last night. He peeked out of his room, and seeing Nanako’s door closed and not hearing anything from downstairs, he slowly descended the stairs until he reached the laundry room. Sticking his sheets in, he stripped off his soiled underwear and tossed those in as well. He needed a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter! I'd recommend viewing this work through AO3's "whole work" function, I just don't like using hyphens to break my work up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This chapter is 100% Explicit, and it's DEFINITELY not for people who don't like this kind of stuff. 
> 
> It's also way longer! Yay!

This time, Souji was cooking.

Making lunch for the next day was usually something that he did around dinner, but he had put it off tonight. Spooning the curry into a reusable container, he set it on the counter to cool. The TV was turned down low, playing some commercials for various things. He heard the two men outside before the lock turned. 

“God, take your shoes off, I don’t want you dirtying up the place.”

“Says you. You wear shoes inside all the time!” 

“You want to walk home in the dark?”

Souji rolled his eyes. He’d be able to go upstairs in a moment, and leave the men to their own devices. 

“Souji, were you cooking?” 

Ah. Damn it.

“Yes, Uncle.” Souji spoke. Low, to let Nanako sleep. “I made lunch for the three of us tomorrow.”

Dojima nodded. 

“Good. Thanks, Souji.” A pause. “I’ll be right back. Adachi, make yourself comfortable.”

The man nodded, siding up beside the teen. “Curry, eh? You’re a good chef, Souji-san.” He placed a hand in the small of Souji’s back. Feeling it migrate lower, Souji froze. 

“Adachi-san, I-”

“You’re a good kid. That’s what you are, right? A child. Still in diapers, even after all these years, huh?” Adachi laughed. “It’s almost cute.” Souji felt the hand groping him now, feeling the plastic-backed garment crinkle beneath slender fingers. Apparently satisfied with hearing the crinkling, Adachi clapped a hand on Souji’s shoulder. “I’ve gotta go piss. Guess you don’t have to worry about that problem.”

Deciding the curry was good enough to put in the fridge, Souji snapped on the lids and put them away. He was almost to the stairs when Dojima and Adachi emerged from the hall, laughing and chatting away. Adachi grabbed Souji’s arm, putting on the façade of a much drunker man. 

“C’mon, Souji! Come indulge some old men, I never get to see you anymore!”

Dragging the teen over to the couch, he pulled him into his lap. Dojima had drank enough that he wouldn’t remember much other than vague feelings from tonight, so he reasoned he could get away with a bit of fun. Make Souji _squirm._

Knocking back a beer, he let the near empty can fall into Souji’s lap, where it soaked out into his pants. The grey haired boy shot up right away, the can clattering to the floor. Adachi smirked.

“Oi, Dojima-san! Souji pissed himself!”

Dojima’s eyes widened, and he stood, unsteady on his feet, ushering Souji towards the stairs. “Kid probably just spilled something on himself. Go change, Souji.” He then bent down, breath hot on Souji’s ear. “I thought you only needed ‘em at night?” 

_Okay, that was DEFINITELY loud enough for Adachi to hear._

Souji felt tears sting at his eyes. “I just. I knocked Adachi-san’s hand.”

Dojima exhaled heavily through his nose. “Just go get cleaned up.”

Souji walked, head down, to the bathroom. Stripping off his pants, and then a beer-dampened pull-up, wiping his thighs down with a wet cloth. Drying himself off, he redressed, and descended the stairs again. Seeing that Adachi was no longer on the couch made him feel a bit more confident, but seeing the look on his Uncle’s face snuffed out any good feelings pretty quickly.

“Uncle, please, I can e-”

Dojima waved his hand. “Your mom told me you only wet the bed at night. The, um, ‘training pants’ you’ve got might be a good idea in the day too, if you’re having, well, accidents.”

Souji shook his head. “Please, Uncle, I really did just knock Adachi-san’s beer on myself.”

It was pretty clear that Dojima didn’t believe him, but the man was still quite drunk, and not willing to fight with Souji on this one. 

“C’mere.”

Dojima reached out, pulling his nephew closer. When Souji was within proper reach, the older man hooked a finger into the waistband of Souji’s pants and pulled, exposing the garment beneath. A few seconds later, he let the waistband snap back into place. Not two seconds after, there was the sound of a door opening.

“Dojima-san, sir! I got us more drinks!”

-

Souji awoke to the sound of a door opening. He cracked open his eyes, maybe Nanako had a nightmare? But the figure in his room was much taller than the young girl. 

“…Adachi-san? What do you need?”

No response. Souji tried again.

“Can I help you?”

Adachi put a finger to his lips. “Dojima-san just fell asleep. Don’t wake him up, okay?”

Souji nodded, confused, keeping his blanket positioned over his lap. Adachi sat down next to him on the bed. When the other man spoke, it was a soft whisper, just enough to be audible. “I think it’s time for a diaper check, don’t you?” 

_What?_

Souji tried to get up, but Adachi’s arm shot out and pulled him back. Tugging the blanket off him, he backed Souji up against the wall. Holding Souji’s wrist tight enough to bruise, he pressed another finger to his lips. The teen nodded.

Slowly removing his hand, Adachi looked down to the faint yellow of the padding between the teen’s legs. He laughed, muffling his voice with his jacket sleeve. The image of Souji pressed against the wall in fear, wearing a wet diaper was almost _too_ good. 

Adachi flashed him a grin. “We’re just having some fun, okay?” and with that, pulled down Souji’s diaper.

The smell of his own stale urine hit Souji and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Adachi let out a bark of laughter. “Aren’t you used to it by now? I would’ve thought that eighteen years of pissing yourself would help with that..."

“But I guess we can’t all get the hang of potty training, huh? Must feel pretty shitty when even kids can do something you can’t.”

Souji sniffed, feeling tears threaten to spill. Blinking them away, he tried to cover his body, but Adachi forced his hands away. “Come on, Souji-san! Don’t be like that.” He pulled out a small package from his pocket. “See? I found wipes in your bathroom and everything! Let’s get you out of that.”

The cruel peppy undertone to everything Adachi said made Souji shiver. He kept his eyes on Adachi, watching for sudden moves as the man eased him into lying down on the futon. Tugging one of the wet wipes out of the package, Adachi went on wiping Souji down. He tried to close his eyes and ignore the man, but as he did he felt Adachi suddenly paying a _lot_ more attention to a certain place. He could feel his body responding to the stimulation, and tried to will it to stop. But Adachi’s touching continued until it became slow strokes. It felt _good._

Souji gasped. “What d-do you want?” 

Adachi just continued to stroke Souji, torturously slow, until the younger man couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Adachi! Please!”

“Hmm?” Adachi tilted his head, that cocky grin on full display. “What do you want, Souji-san?”

Souji bucked his hips upward, but Adachi removed his hand at the movement.

“Oh, I see… Souji, I didn’t realize I was working you up so much!” 

Souji glared daggers at the man. What a stupid act. Souji reached over to grab the new diaper, and attempted to sit up to put it on, but Adachi shoved him down, forcefully this time.

“Listen, kid.” The peppy mask was gone. “I’m just trying to make sure you don’t piss all over your nice bed. Can’t you wait a fucking second?

“These are new, huh? They’ve got adjustable sides. The ones I saw you in that first night were training pants. You’ve really downgraded, haven’t you? Did Dojima decide potty training was too much for you?”

The chatter Adachi put up made Souji flush. They’d been on sale in a mom-and-pop store over in the shopping district, and they were thicker than what he was used to, meant for nighttime use by adults. Not the kid’s ones he was growing out of. 

“Does Dojima change you, too? He seemed like he was pretty well acquaintanced with your diapers last time you had an ‘accident’.”

Souji made a face, spitting out an indignant “I can do it myself.” As Adachi taped up the sides of the garment. The older man smiled, giving a few pats to Souji’s ass. 

“There. That’s a lot better, isn’t it?”

He couldn’t deny that it felt better than pull-ups, it fit his body more and it was a lot softer. But like hell Adachi would receive any praise for his “work”.

He was almost sure that Adachi would let him go now, but the older man pulled him closer and took one of his hands, placing it on his crotch. Souji jerked back. 

Adachi was hard. 

“Souji, after all I did for you?” There he was, putting on that mask. The tone of his voice was teasing now, but in any other context Souji might think he was being genuine. Adachi’s eyes widened in mock-surprise. “Ah, that’s right! I didn’t let you finish, did I? Well, if you had been good during your change, I’d help you out now… but you were being kind of difficult, so I’ll give you a new option.

“I know you can be kind of headstrong, so I’ll give you a choice, okay? You can let me sleep in here with you tonight, or you can help me get off.” He smiled. “What’s your choice, Souji?”

Souji didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything! But with Adachi staring down at him with that shit-eating grin, Souji just wanted this to end. He scooted closer to Adachi, reaching over to begin to undo his belt. 

“Good boy.”

Souji lowered his head to press his lips against the leaking tip of Adachi’s cock. Ugh. Souji didn’t exactly have a frame of reference for how cock tasted, but if this was how they all were, he could forget his crush on Yosuke. Blinking away thoughts of the redhead, he closed his eyes and pushed his head down. Adachi scoffed. “You really think that’s any way to suck cock? I would’ve thought you’d taken most of the cocks in Inaba by now. Lie down.”

Souji (hesitantly) did what he was told. Adachi kneeled over him, straddling his waist. Souji’s still-erect dick twitched in his pants when Adachi sat on his lower stomach and began to jerk himself off. “See, Souji?” Adachi sneered down at him. “You can’t even do something like this. Useless. I bet your uncle is just waiting for a chance to throw your ass out.”

Souji felt the threat of tears coming to his eyes as Adachi continued to stroke himself above him.

“You can’t hold your piss, you’re a shitty lay, God, Souji. You’re lucky a guy like me is even interested in you.”

Adachi reached behind him and palmed Souji’s crotch, eliciting a combination of a sob and a moan from the teen beneath him. He frowned when he spotted tears falling from the younger man’s eyes. “Pathetic.” Adachi grunts, as he finishes on Souji’s bare chest. He tucks his cock back into his pants and swipes two fingers in the pool of come beneath him, holding dripping fingers to Souji’s trembling lips.

“Do something right for once, just taste it. Find out what you're missing.”

Souji opens his mouth, breath coming in ragged sobs. Adachi wipes his fingers on his waiting tongue.

As Adachi gets up, Souji does too. Slowly, Souji drags his tired body into bed. Adachi leaves without a word.

When he shuts the door behind him, there’s a beat of silence, followed by shaking sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope y'all enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I'm sorry! Can't make everyone happy. My Souji is a bit of a crybaby.


End file.
